Oakwood Academy
by shining-sone
Summary: When old camp friends rekindle their friendship years later at a new boarding school, they're faced with new people, new classes and new feelings that were not there before. LGS, PS, CS [Better summary in Bio]
1. Chapter 1

She loved her life. At fifteen she thought she had it all, that she was living her life to the fullest. Dawn Berlitz loved her life.

Living in the Sinnoh Region in a small town called Twinleaf, she spent her summers just talking everything in.

The blue-haired teen sat in front of her vanity, brushing away at the knots in her hair, reflecting on another day well spent. She had ridden her bike to Lake Verity where she met up with her friend, Barry, to take some scenery photos. Barry takes pleasure being Dawn's model sometimes; although she was a bit bummed to hear that today was the last day she was going to spend with him. Apparently, he had been accepted into some boarding school a region over.

"Don't worry Dawn, it's not like I'm dying," Barry had reassured her, "I'm gonna be visiting during breaks so no need to worry! And if I don't I'll let you fine me!" Barry gave her a playful nudge using both their inside jokes.

"Fine… I'll just find another test model for my photos," Dawn gave him a bright smile.

Barry sat down on the ground and looked to the sky giving her a little laugh, "Let's be real Dawn, I'm your best model; nobody can compare to me." Dawn sat down next to him, looking out to the lake nodding in agreement. "But, when you do miss me, just look at my amazing photos."

Dawn would consider herself a photographer; she finds enjoyment and happiness when she captures a moment that could quite possibly take someone's breath away. It was a hobby she picked up on a couple of years ago when she found an old polaroid in her mom's closet. Her mom felt bad that she was using such an old device she went out and bought her a digital camera. Through the years, her cameras slowly evolved to higher tech digital cameras to a mini DSLR to an actual Canon DSLR. She had kept all her cameras on a shelf, collecting dust but still reused for different occasions.

The teen walked over to her bed opening up her laptop, scrolling through all of the uploaded photos from today's mini trip. She landed on a photo of Barry getting chased by a squirrel and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Dawn honey! I need to talk to you!" Her mom call from downstairs. She yelled back a response, pushing her laptop aside and rushed down the staircase. Taking her place on the couch, she sat with a little bounce before smiling at her mom, "What's up?"

There was an uneasy smile on her face as she brought her hands out in front of her, holding an opened envelope and a plane ticket.

The younger of the two hesitantly grabbed the papers from her mom, scanning the front of the opened letter with the words 'Oakwood Academy' printed on it. Standing up, her eyes gave a quick glance to her mom before walking around and reading the content of the paper aloud, "Dear Ms. Dawn Berlitz, we are glad to inform you that you and 2,000 other applicants have been selected to attend Kalos' most prestigious academy. Oakwood Academy opened last summer and has ranked number one in schooling. We hope to see you in August for the start of the school year —mom what is this?" her arms fell to her side giving her mom a look of utter confusion.

"I know you love it here, but I can't keep homeschooling you honey, and you know I just got a new job which requires me to move around—"

"So, you're just gonna send me away? Without even asking me?" She gave her mom a disgusted look. It was just such an unthinkable thing to do, especially to your own child! Dawn just thought it was too cruel.

"It's for the best Dawn," Johanna sat down in the arm chair, "You talk on the phone with your friends from camp for hours at a time and you haven't even been to camp or seen them since you were twelve. I just think it's time you branch off, meet new people."

Dawn was in utter disbelief. She didn't understand, she was so happy with how her life has been going, she thought she had enough friends. Everything about her life was familiar; no change whatsoever. She was being flung into such a new situation she couldn't think straight. Of course, what her mom had just said was all in good intentions but it still stung.

"I guess I have no choice now," the teen stood up, staring down at the plane ticket in her hand, at least she'd still be with Barry, "When do I leave?"

Johanna gave a warm smile, bringing her daughter in for a hug. She knew it was a tough decision, but she knew for a fact that Dawn would do great, "Your flight leaves first thing tomorrow morning, go run upstairs and start packing. I'll go get the suitcases and boxes and help you."

Dawn let out a sad and annoyed grumble; packing all her stuff was going to be such hassle.

Looking down at the ticket once more, she gave it a tiny smile looking on the bright side of things, _'To a new beginning.'_

* * *

The young brunette paced back and forth as if one was watching the same scene over and over again. Leaf Green has been expecting a letter from Oakwood Academy for over a month. It was an agonizing wait for a letter that determined whether or not if she was moving to anything region or stuck in the same school for another four years.

The pacing continued for another five minutes before a voice broke her from the trance she was in.

"Mail time!" He sang waving an envelope in the air.

"Gary you're not the mail man," Crossing her arms, she walked off her porch towards him, "How'd you get my mail anyways? I've been waiting literally all day for it."

"Let's just say I know a guy," He gave her an innocent smile as he dangled the letter in front of her face, "Want it or not?"

Rolling her eyes, she scratched the letter from her annoying neighbor. It was always like this —they were always like this. Gary would do something that would annoy Leaf to no end and Leaf would be left with the urge to punch him. Nothing has changed. Even after seven years; it was a routine Gary had no intentions of breaking.

' _If there's a brochure I'm in… if it's just a piece of paper, I'm out'_ the brunette mentally prepared herself. Taking a deep breath, she ripped open the envelope. Her heart dropped at the sight of a white paper. There goes her dream of getting away from her uneventful life.

Pulling it out of the envelope, another slip of paper fell out, gently landing on the ground. As she reached down to pick it up she took notice of the shape, "No way…". Flipping it over, it revealed a scheduled flight to Kalos, "Oh my God…"

Gary's head whipped around, "Oh my God what?" His voice was a bit frantic, something that Leaf pushed to the back of her head, "Did you get in?"

Leaf brought the papers in her hand behind her back hiding it from him and gave him a questioning look, "Why do you care so much?"

"I need to find out if I have to find a new girl to annoy, I already need a new best friend," he scoffed trying to play off his uncool demeanor earlier. "So, what is it? You in or not?"

The brunette let out a soft sigh giving him a playful smile, "Guess you'll just have to find out," turning on her heel, she walked back into her house to tell her family the news, but not before giving him one last glance over the shoulder.

Exhaling a short breath, he shoved his hands in his pockets watching her retreat into her house through the screen door. Gary failed to bite back a smile, he dropped his head and shook it a little letting a tiny laugh out before walking off the porch. Giving the house one last glance his smile grew bigger, "This is it!"

"What's it?" Gary turned around to see his best friend before throwing his hands in the air, "Wait what happened? Did you—?"

"Ashy boy, you should be packing! Leaf shouldn't be going to the airport all alone!"

"So, she got in?" Ash began to smile, "Wait… but that mean—"

"Don't concern yourself with me bro," Gary threw his arm around Ash, leading him away from Leaf's house, "I'll see you soon so don't worry, alright okay bye."

Ash watched Gary walk off with an unusual bounce to his step. But he definitely was not going to stay to figure out why it was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Grumbling as she tumbled out of the airport, she leaned on her carry-on suitcase for a short quick breather, "Out of all the places, Kalos…" She mumbled to herself, "this school better be worth the twelve-hour flight."

May Maple had been accepted into this new academy as well. She wasn't as ecstatic as Leaf was nor as reluctant as Dawn, she could be considered a happy medium. May applied thinking it was going to be a long shot in getting accepted, but she was proven wrong when the mail came and it was a one-way ticket to the academy two regions away. Completely shocked, the brunette tried to consider all her options. Stay; please her family side of her life, to continue on living with loved ones and knowing everything that is going on, having everyone know her and her future mapped out with days that just repeat, a simple life. Or leave; meet new friends! Maybe even rekindle with past flames, go on adventures, try things her parents would have flipped out for.

And if she was going to be completely honest, she made the decision with the flip of a coin.

Obviously, she was going to miss her family, but she knew for a fact, that there was no way Drew Hayden could follow her all the way here.

"Um, Ms. Maple,"

May's thoughts were cut short when she herds the voice next to her, "Yes Bill?"

"How much longer do I have to hold onto your stuff?" He questioned but he quickly added on, "Not to be rude or anything," That was when she realized he was struggling to balance boxes on top of her suitcases along with her pillow.

Feeling guilty she reassured him, "Okay, um, give me one second! You don't have to keep holding on to those, put them off to the side," She helped him balance them on the ground, "Let me catch a cab, but please don't drop any of them!"

Bill was sent with May in request of her father. He could be considered as help, but he was more of an escort since May had a tendency to get lost along with being occasionally helpless when she thinks she can handle everything.

Shoving all of her luggage successfully in the cab —with the help of Bill and the cab driver— they headed off to May's new adventure.

* * *

"Whatcha looking at loser?" Barry slung his arm around Dawn's shoulder as he stared out the window trying to spot what his friend was staring at. Dawn only shook her head, dismissing her previous thought. _'I thought I saw May…'_

"Alright I think I have everything guys!" A guy with a beret walked up to them dragging two carts full of luggage, most containing Dawn's items.

"Thanks Lucas!" Dawn smiled along with Barry. Lucas used to be their neighbor when they were little until he moved over to Sunnyshore. They rekindled at the layover stop in Sunnyshore and they've been catching up ever since.

Dawn continued to look around. Everything was so new, so high-tech and just so different. There were no familiar faces, everything was out of her control and she didn't really like that feeling. That was until she heard her name being called by two people who sound oh so familiar.

Turning around her eyes brightened, "Leaf! Ash!" dropping all of her belongings she ran straight for them. Her friends her mom has told her countless of times that she should let them go because of the long distance. Her friends who she would spend hours on the phone with at a time just to hear stories that go on in Kanto that would most likely never happen in Sinnoh.

Dawn squeezed Leaf, she hasn't seen her in two years since Leaf visited Sinnoh for one of Professor Oak's summer camps. "Oh my God how have you been? Why are you here?"

"I've been doing good!" Leaf pulled away giving a quick glance to Ash, "We're here for school actually, how about—"

"Oakwood Academy?" Dawn gasped holding on Leaf's hand in excitement.

Leaf gave Ash a quick side-eyed glance, "Yeah... how did you—"

"I'm here for the academy too!"

"No way!" Leaf almost screamed, but she restrained herself as she hugged Dawn again.

Back in camp the two plus May were the best of friends. They would always somehow end up in the same cabin each year so there was no doubt about them becoming close.

Pulling away from her, she turned to Ash who gave her a genuine smile. Dawn hates admitting to herself that she had a huge crush on him. She was too scared to tell Leaf about it since she knew Leaf couldn't hide anything from Ash of all people. Since its been years since they've last seen each other, she convinced herself that it was a silly middle school summer crush. But here they are, about four years later, starting their third year of high school in a new place and she's still getting that feeling in her chest. The intense heart beating, being unable to steady her hands or knees when he's around her. her breath always shaking. It was only around him and she hated that.

"Well I am just shocked," Ash shook his head in disappointment catching Dawn off guard, "Your best guy friend doesn't even get one hug? Tragic!" He laid his hand over his heart, feigning sadness.

She gave a small laugh at Ash's over-dramatic gesture, but gave him one just to make him feel better… and herself.

Leaf watched her two closest friends hug and have a conversation, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She didn't know about anyone else, but she could see definite chemistry between the two of them, ever since the first year of camp when May had accidentally tripped and her food went all over Dawn's head and Ash stayed with her to help clean up. It was obvious that Dawn was extremely touched and it was evident that Ash cared about her even though they've only known for a week.

"Still like her?" Leaf heard from behind her. She raised an eyebrow at nobody in particular; brushing the strands of hair away from her ear she continued to listen on.

"I thought I to over her, but running into her here? This has got to mean something Barry," Lucas whispered —not that quietly if Leaf might say— to the blond.

"Well looks like you've got some competition buddy," Barry chuckled, "from what I've heard, Ash is 'the sweetest guy but also the most oblivious guy to ever walk the earth'. Can you beat that?"

"I don't think he's competition man, if anything he's just a roadblock that I can easily get around," Lucas said confidently.

Leaf's jaw dropped from hearing this. She hasn't even properly met the guy and she's already thinking about punching him where it hurts. Turning on her heal, she casually walked up to the two guys who were having their "private" conversation.

"Hi, I don't think we've properly met," She gave a friendly greeting, "I'm Leaf Green —yeah, yeah, I know, leaves are green— anyways, I know your name is Barry, Dawn has told me so much about you!" Then she turned to look at Lucas. Her smile faltered a bit as she looked him up and down trying to give him a disapproving vibe; it worked. "But I don't know you… I don't think Dawn has mentioned you at all?"

That definitely struck a chord. His jaw slacked and gave an uneasy glance towards Dawn who was still occupied with Ash. Barry covered him mouth, trying really hard to contain his laugh.

"I'm Lucas, I'm one of Dawn's good friends since childhood," He answered a bit bitterly.

"Obviously not good enough since I've never heard of you…" She trailed off looking away from him.

Barry couldn't hold it in anymore, his face was turning red from restraint. Moving his hand away from his mouth, he began cracking up. Lucas turned to him giving his friend a disapproving look but it wasn't good enough for him to stop laughing. Giving up on trying to get Barry to stop laughing, he turned back to face Leaf who was examining her nails as if she wasn't the cause of Barry's current state.

"Do you have a problem with me or something? 'Cause I don't even know you?" He looked down at her and squinted.

"Yeah, I got a problem," She said without batting an eyelash. This caught him off guard since he wasn't expecting her to be so upfront. "Your little childhood crush isn't going to convince Dawn that you're the better choice, so how dare you think that you are entitled to be her boyfriend when clearly you haven't been around lately. Also, my best friend is not the road block in this situation, it appears that you and your stupid little hat are going to be."

Lucas took a step back, a little overwhelmed at what just happened. A girl he just met had just called him out, stepped on his hopes and offended his style in less than thirty seconds. He was impressed but mostly terrified.

In an attempt to keep his pride in check her retorted, "What are you gonna do about it? You're just a girl. A short, little brunette who's probably all talk. So, run along and curl your eyelashes."

"Dude!" Barry stopped laughing and gave him a disapproving look. If there was anything Barry disapproved of was looking down on women.

Leaf clenched her jaw, her eye twitched in anger, "You think I'm all talk?" She took a step towards him, his smile slowly fading.

"You're so right." she stepped forward causing him to step back, "It's not like I was raised by a single dad and two older brothers. It's not like my dad is a kick boxing instructor and has been training me since I was nine. It's not like the two closest people to me are guys and both of them —one more than the other— are scared of me."

She took another step forward while he stepped back again. He looked passed her, giving Barry a wide-eyed look. From his reaction, Barry probably told him he was on his own. Then Leaf stomped her foot forward, as if she was about to swing at him, causing him to flinch so hard that he stumbled back onto the luggage behind him and bringing them down with him.

"Try me one more time and I swear it won't be a fake out next time," Leaf threatened.

"Oh my God Lucas!" Dawn and Ash ran over to him, helping him up, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was just trying to look inside one of those boxes and when I asked what he was doing he got all jumpy and lost his balance," Leaf lied.

"Lucas! Why were you looking through my stuff?" Dawn gave him an astounded look while Ash looked on, confused.

"I- No! I- She—" Lucas pointed to Leaf who was texting away on her phone. Kanto girls are a lot different than Sinnoh girls.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she began to put back all the boxes back onto the cart with the help of Ash and Barry. Lucas glared at Leaf, who in return gave an innocent smile and repeated on of her favorite quotes, "Don't mess with a Green."


	3. Chapter 3

May wandered around, helplessly looking for the room where they distribute the room keys. It seemed as if the place she was looking for did not want to be found. Her efforts felt hopeless considering that some people on campus refused to help the extremely lost girl. Feeling guilty, she let Bill sit down on a bench with the cart loaded with her belongings. After a little more aimless walking she stumbled upon the auditorium that was filled with students. She almost lost it when she saw the sign CHECK IN AND KEYS.

Patiently waiting in line, she allowed herself to look around. The auditorium was large. There were rows of seats, with a second story for people to watch. The stage was where all the tables were set up. May has always loved theatre, so seeing what she might be able to perform on was amazing.

"May?"

hearing her name, she looked towards the stage to see not one, not two, but three of her old friends and camp counselors.

"Brock? Solidad? Harley?" She climbed the steps, ignoring the glares she was getting from other students since she was basically cutting the line to greet the three. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got job offers to become full-time teachers," Brock explained. He nudged the pink haired girl next to him to find all of May's paperwork. "I'll be teaching life-science while Solidad be teaching some economic courses while Harley—"

"Will be teaching liberal arts electives!" he sang, "Now my beautiful rose, please tell me you'll be joining my drama class! You always had that _je ne sais quoi_ , for the arts."

"You know me so well," May smiled at them.

"Here's your schedule, your room will be in the Beta hall. It is a co-ed hall but boys and girls are still separated. This is your keys to get into the building along with the key to your room," Solidad handed her all her supplies, "Have a great time here in the academy. Good Luck Maple."

May sent a quick text to Bill, giving him the directions to her room while following the signs that led her to the right hall where she was met with only a scream.

* * *

Leaf inhaled deeply, taking in the smell. She hated knowing that she had been kept sheltered for almost her entire life, furthest she's ever gone was Johto for camp. She had gone to the auditorium to pick up hers, Dawn's and Ash's schedule and key. He wanted to help unload all of their belongings since there was a lot. But she knew it was to spend just a little more time with Dawn.

Weirdly enough, they —Brock and Harley— had told her that the Dean specifically had asked for their keys and schedules to be picked up in his office.

Not one to complain she picked up a map and examined everything. To her surprise, the campus was bigger than she expected. It was sectioned off. There was a specific section for all grade levels. Oakwood Academy was the new up and coming prestigious school throughout the regions. Located in Lumiose City, the Academy rivaled Skylake Academy in the Alola region. The grade levels started from the beginning of middle school to the second year of college where people would graduate with their associate's degree. The school's credibility is said to be so great, that wherever a student would like to apply for college would immediately get in.

Those who got in for middle school were sectioned off to the right most wing of the school with those in high school on the left most side. The rest of the campus was dedicated to the different colleges. There was a college of arts, communication, medicine, nursing, and education with some many others. The living quarters were all separated by grade level and academic standing. High schoolers would live in the Beta and Omega halls where Middle Schoolers would live in Broward and Holly halls. It wasn't until you were a college student to where you would be able to live off campus in the apartment complex close by.

Knocking on the Dean's office, Leaf was a bit taken aback when she read the name tag on the door.

 **PROFESSOR OAK**

' _There's no way'_

Opening the door, she saw the old man sitting in his usual lab coat, filling in some paperwork. "What's going on?"

"Oh, my Leaf! Good you see you! Ash seemed to have forgotten to grab his key from me before I left so I took the liberty of grabbing yours, Dawn's and Ash's things. I didn't grab your friends from Hoenn since Harley insisted he wanted to personally give it to them,"

Leaf was left speechless. How could her neighbor since the beginning of time be the Dean and not be informed at all, "I had no idea you were the Dean,"

"Well I paid for this school so I must be a large part," He laughed, "Didn't Gary tell you? I gave him your acceptance letter to personally give to you!"

The gears continued to turn in her head. Samuel Oak is standing right in front of her. Samuel Oak is handing her keys and schedules. If Samuel Oak is the Dean of the school, that only meant one thing.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily babe?" a voice teased from behind her.

Eyes wide, her grip tightened on the keys in her hand. No knowing if her heart stopped out of fury or excitement she turned around to see Gary in his favorite black polo. Taking a deep breath before rolling her eyes, she pushed past him, bumping shoulders, "What no hug?" he called after her with a huge smile she didn't get to see.

Never, she will never admit this to anyone. But She was absolutely relieved that Gary is attending. Everyone knew her, Ash and Gary were inseparable. No matter how much Gary annoyed her, he was still the closest person to her other than Ash.

Dawn was about to explode. "How can you not tell that Gary's into Leaf? The bantering, the jokes, the closeness?" She was almost yelling. She prayed silently in her head that Leaf wouldn't return too soon. "The way Gary stares at her is such a huge sign!"

* * *

How dense can a Kanto boy be? "Of course, I've seen him stare at her. I like Leaf too. We're all best friends so I don't see a problem," Ash shrugged it off.

The Sinnoh girl was about to retort when she saw Leaf's brunette hair in the corner of her eyes. She gave them a quick smile before throwing some of their stuff on a cart one of the room advisors gave her. She was a bit quiet for Dawn's liking; she was about to ask what was wrong when Leaf turned, showing an extremely forced smile.

"Ashy Boy, I have a question," Ash perked up from hearing his name but soon regretted it when he saw her face. He knew that face. She gave him that exact smile when he had given Rudy her number. "Why was I not informed that Oak was the Dean of the school. Wait! And that Gary was attending this school too?"

Dawn turned to face Ash who was looking awfully pale. Leaf may be the smartest out of all of them but how she couldn't connect the dots that Gary was going to be there was astounding. When there was a slight chance they weren't going to the same middle school, both Gary and Leaf begged her parents to let her go to public school instead of private school. Where one led, the other two would follow. When one was grounded and stuck in their room for a week, so were the rest of them—granted that they all probably did something stupid together.

"In my defense," Ash began to back up, "Gary told me it was going to be a surprise! And I love surprises! And I know you do too! So, I said hell yeah, I'll keep it a secret! Dawn was in on it too!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. Why on earth does he think it is socially acceptable to throw someone else under the bus like that. "You knew too?"

She was about to make a run for it before he back collided with somebody else; screaming from surprise. Facing the person to apologize, her screams began again, "Oh my God May!"

"Dawn! Leaf! You guys are attending here too!"

"Yes! We're room 101!"

"Me too!"

The girls' excitement made Ash smile. He knew how worried they all were. He was worried too. It's a new place and starting somewhere without anybody was hard. But seeing old friends was making everything better. They all knew that they'll be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dawn, I'm going to roam the campus wanna come?" Leaf shouted.

"I will later! I'm taking a shower!" She heard her reply.

"Ok but don't use all of the school's water!" Leaf shouted once more before she walked out the door.

She ventured around the campus, stopping by gym, she was amazing at how many stories and activities a gym could actually hold, and around the garden area. Only extremely privileged universities were able to have such a large campus with these sorts of things. But the University in Cerulean City had nothing on this campus. The cafeteria actually had real food other than the plastic they usually served at lunch. After about thirty minutes of walking around aimlessly she finally decided to head back to her dorm where she was met with the one only, Gary Oak.

"So," He leaned against the elevator entrance, "Happy to see me?"

Leaf had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to use the elevator due to a gigantic road block. "Actually, yes. I am happy to see you,"

Gary blinked about three times before he really processed what she said. "I-I'm sorry what?"

"I said yes. Because that means you can take Ash off my hands when I'm busy,"

The hope that was bubbling in Gary immediately was popped by the girl who made it bubble up in the first place. What a cruel girl.

Putting back his façade, he gave her a dashing smile, "Do I still get a hug though?" He spread out his arms, waiting for a hug.

"I saw you every day before I got accepted here and I'm still going to see you every day while at this school so if you don't know the answer by now it's a no." She smiled before yanking him away from the elevator.

"You know you can't deny your love for me," Gary turned around to face her while she entered the lift. She pressed the button for the third floor. Leaf tilted her head to give him a good look. As the doors began to close she shook her head, "Get bent love,"

"No thanks I'm good!" the brunette heard Gary scream through closed doors.

"You give me a headache!" She grumbled as she slid down to the ground.

Dawn walked out of her room drying her hair when Leaf came back inside. She paused as her roommate walked towards their couch and dropped, face first. Not taking her eyes off of Leaf, she walked towards the kitchen grabbing a soda. She sat on the arm rest next to the brunette while taking a sip. Gagging a bit, she nudged her, "Where's the ice machine?"

"It's next to the cafeteria there is a room that says ice, that's where you get ice." She responded flatly.

"What's wrong?" Dawn tilted her head placing her hand on her back. Leaf buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Gary," She hissed out.

"Oak?"

"No, the snail." She sat up rolling her eyes. Dawn had absolutely no clue what kind of relationship those two have. "I have a headache!" Leaf continued to sob into the pillow.

" I'll go get you ice okay?" She sympathized with her. Grabbing the bucket of ice, she closed the door as quietly as possible. While walking to the cafeteria, Ash had texted her to hang out sometime in the week.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she definitely wasn't expecting to run into a body.

"Watch it you klutz!" She sneered.

' _We really need to stop bumping into people literally…'_ Dawn made a mental note.

"I'm so sorry!" She helped the girl up out of the dirt. She felt guilty; the girl was wearing a white dress and there was absolutely no way she could walk away without a stain on her. Noticing the bright orange hair, she couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen her somewhere. "Are you Misty? Ash's friend?"

"Yea what's it to you?" Misty sighed, trying to brush off the dirt, "And you are?"

"Umm… Dawn… Ash, Leaf and Gary's friend,"

"Great, another girl. Do me a favor and just stay in your lane," Misty stormed off. Dawn clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw the darkened stains on the back of the girl's dress.

"Wow… I thought she was gonna be a nice person…" Dawn spoke out loud.

Returning to the room with a good amount of ice, she couldn't help but notice Leaf had returned to her previous position.

"Did you bring back ice and a Motrin?" a muffle came from the couch.

"I brought ice, not Motrin,"

"Well aren't you useless,"

"Shut up Leaf! Be happy I got you ice?"

The girls were saving the serious unpacking for later in the week, when their friends would actually help them with the heavy lifting.

Pouring her soda into a glass, now with ice, someone pounded on the door. Leaf being Leaf, told Dawn to get it.

Her mood dropped a significant amount when she opened the door to find Misty and Professor Oak, "Uh can I help you?"

"Oh hi Dawn! Misty… the way you described the girl was a hideous blue monster who just got out of washing machine." Professor Oak stated.

"Well she is! And I swear she pushed me into that puddle! Look what happened!" Misty gestured to herself.

"I didn't push you. You lost your balance and fell I barely touched you." Dawn retorted.

"Uh yes you did little miss know it all. You even made me break one of my heels!"

"Mist, it isn't our fault you can't balance your gigantic head full of hot hair on you little twigs for legs in size four heels when you're an eight." Leaf commented, walking up to the door. Dawn turned to see that she was taking a sip out of a soda can. She gagged and glared at the can, much like Dawn had done earlier, and talked as if the Pepsi can was alive, "You need ice!"

"Aw, poor Leafy doesn't get her way. Watch out she might hit me with a hammer!" Misty snickered. Professor Oak pressed his lips together. Not sure where to look he stepped back a bit and looked down at his watch. He didn't have to be anywhere for another hour. He locked eyes with Dawn; he gestured her to move back a bit. Not understanding, she followed Leaf as she took another can from the box, and began to shake it while walking back to the door. She took aim and cracked open the can.

The can sprayed all over the white dressed until it emptied out.

"Uh Leaf…"

"I'm still mad at you Professor,"

"Yes of course well, let's get you cleaned up Misty." The Professor chuckled.

Carefully closing the door, not wanting to hear Misty's complaints to Dean. She spun around to see Leaf back on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

"You're such a child." Dawn laughed.

"Guys, why are you so loud!" May grumbled, as her head popped out of her room.

"Leaf was the one who acted like ten-year-old,"

"Oh please, five years later I'm still the same ten-year-old," She smiled like a kid who just won an argument. "Now please go get ice! I still have a headache! Plus, ice for this soda!"

* * *

"Gary, give me back my hat!"

"Why? Who gave it to you? Your girlfriend?"

"No! My mom!"

Gary stopped in his path to only stare at his best friend. He gave him a disappointed look while he spun the cap on his finger. "Dude. You should have just left it at girlfriend."

"Well that would be lying because one; I respect my mom and two; I don't have a girlfriend, you dumbass!" Ash charged at him. Gary, being Gary, side stepped out of his path, causing him to smack right into the wall.

"Did that hurt?" Gary attempted to hide his laughter.

"Ha! You're stupid!" Both boys looked over to see Leaf leaning on their doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ash got up and walked up to her.

"Well for your info Ashy boy, I was kicked off the couch by May because she is PMSing about us waking her up and I found out that Sir Drewsy Hayden, is going to this school and in this dorm, so I came to get him to give May a better reason to PMS," Leaf explained nonchalantly as she scanned the room. But in reality, she was internally judging it.

Ash was about to speak up on the matter before a familiar voice beat him to it, "If you're looking for me, here I am."

Drew stepped out of his room, giving a Leaf a wide smile. The only girl in the room couldn't help but let out a bubbly laughter before approaching the green-haired boy, giving him a big hug. Ash grinned at the mini reunion, he looked over to Gary to smile about the moment to only be met with him pressing his tongue to his cheek in disapproval.

"Okay guys can you all come with me," Leaf composed herself as she pushed everyone out of our dorm.

"Wait!" Drew stopped everyone in the hall, "You all think May-May isn't going to be happy to see me—which is true— but there's someone else!" Drew's face was pale.

"Oh please, who is this person?" Leaf retorted.

"You can't tell her okay!"

* * *

"Leaf get off the couch!"

"No, I'm comfy!"

"Go hang out with Gary and Ash! Do something!" May nagged as she kicked Leaf off the couch.

"Ugh fine!" Leaf got up fast before storming out of the room. With a triumphant smile, May grabbed the remote to catch up on her favorite show, Grey's Anatomy. She searched the apartment for Dawn, knowing this was one of her favorites as well, but came up empty handed.

Half way throught the episode, a loud thud was heard against the door. May's eyes went wide in fear for someone trying to break in. Hugging the pillow closer, she watched the door hand jiggle before it flung open, causing Leaf, Gary, Ash and Drew to collapse inside.

"Thank goodness it is just you-" Her words froze in her throught when she saw the messy green-hair. "Hayden?"

All of a sudden Dawn came running in and screaming "Oh my God! I just saw- mmph!" Ash quickly covered her mouth.

"May, Br-mmph!" Drew quickly pushed Leaf back out in the hallway. Gary began blocking the door way so she wouldn't get back in. In a flash, Leaf's on Gary's back screaming "We need to tell her!" while Gary tried to cover her face. Dawn was struggling in Ash's grasp while Drew was trying to shush her and calm down.

May stared at the sight in front of her; she wanted to scream but everything went silent when they all heard an "Ahem."

Everyone was speechless. Slowly, the girls looked over to May, still in their position, while the boys turned to face the source of the voice.

"Surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Surprise,"

"Brianna," May growled. "When did they let you out of the mental facility?"

Leaf slowly got off of Gary's back while Ash released Dawn from his hold. The five teens slowly backed into the kitchen, not wanting to get in between a cat fight that was bound to happen. The two have been feuding since middle school. Drew, May and Brianna all attended the same private school in Slateport City. Brianna and May's hatred for each other started with May getting a slightly better grade than her in their pre-algebra class, getting the lead role in their school's production of Peter Pan, to getting the lead role with Drew; Brianna's long-time crush. It continued on through middle school in summer camps where Brianna was humiliated when May and Leaf beat her out for first and second place for the talent show.

"I was never in one smart one." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am smart," May crossed he arms, "but how are you smart enough to get accepted here?"

"I'm rich,"

"I'll get you kicked out,"

"I'll make your life hell,"

"Spoiled Brat,"

"Useless girl,"

"Hobbit,"

"Giant,"

"Cheater,"

"Man stealer,"

"Bra Stuffer!"

"You Bitch!" was the last thing she said before she stormed off to where her room was.

May turned around pissed. Her friends—excluding Leaf who was sitting on the counter, sipping soda—flinched at her gaze, "Why didn't any of you tell me that blob was here!"

"They wouldn't let us!" Dawn and Leaf pointed to the three boys standing there looking guilty.

May let out a frustrated scream. All she wanted was a fresh start away from the headaches back in Hoenn, but it seems like they just follow her everywhere. She loved her friends dearly, including Drew to an extent, but she needed time alone. Grumbling to herself she stormed back into her room, shutting herself from the world with a slam.

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"So who wants food?" Leaf suggested. All agreed and headed for the lunch room.

* * *

"I have never seen anyone hate someone that much!" Drew exclaimed.

"Then you have never seen Leaf and Misty," Gary intruded with a knowing smirk.

"I saw them earlier actually," Dawn pepped up, "The Poet was the one who warned me to move away," She shrugged while taking a sip from her lemonade. Ash and Leaf cracked up while Gary leaned his head on Leaf's shoulder out of slight embarrassment from Dawn's comment about his grandfather.

"What did you do this time?" Ash and Gary wondered while poking Leaf from both sides.

"Nothing!" She smiled innocently. All four stared at Leaf till she told the truth.

"Fine!" She raised her hands in defeat, "I took a can of soda and sprayed it on her…"

"And the truth comes out!" Gary raised his hands over his head like he had won.

All of a sudden, a hand comes down on the table with a paper underneath. "This is the bill for my Gucci dress and my hair. Oh, hi Gary! I hope we have classes together." Misty flirted ignoring everyone else.

Leaf made a gag noise.

"Your subtlety astounds me," Drew looked up at her with fake admiration.

Leaf looked at the Hoenn boy, nodding in approval, "Ten points for diction."

"Hey Mist, I heard you had a nice fall," Ash said trying to hold back his laughter.

"And you took a sweet shower right after." Gary continued. Gary and Ash reached over Leaf and high-fived.

"Very funny Ashy, but you're still cute. Toodles!" Misty waved as she walked away.

"I smell fake Prada." Dawn rolled her eyes. "So, come on let's see our schedules!"

"Um… let's see…" Leaf started "Who has Reggie? REGGIE!"

"Reggie is teaching here?" Drew almost choked on his soda.

"That means Paul's here!" Dawn and Leaf both ran to look for the purple haired boy.

Why do they like him so much?" Ash sighed wanting to be loved.

"They don't like him like him, they like him as a friend and they like bugging him till he gives in. Plus, he always gives them food and money to shut up or some other reason."

The two later returned about ten minutes later followed by the two brothers behind them.

"Found him! Plus, Reggie." Dawn smiled wide.

"Why didn't you tell us you got in and that you were teaching here?" the two looked back and forth from the two boys.

Reggie loved them both a lot but sometimes he would do something Paul does just once in a while.

"Here's ten bucks." The two purple haired brothers held out the tens for them. "Now please girls, be quiet." Reggie said while patting their heads.

"Fine we'll go wake up May, she's probably hungry." And with that they skipped away from the boys. When they were out of hearing range Dawn and Leaf started laughing. "They are so easy. At least they don't hate us because if they did we would be basically dead." Leaf giggled while Dawn continued "Well I kind of feel bad but hey Paul owes us." The duo continued to laugh and skip to their dorm to pick up their other friend.

"So, Reggie, what are you teaching? Elective or the actually learning class?" Ash asked.

"I am teaching the actual learning class. Brock and I are splitting some sciences. I'll be taking on Environmental Science and such. But my classes are a bit exclusive; basically, for the very first group who got selected in this school."

"Well damn, why can't Leaf be just a little stupider than people." Drew sighed.

"Leaf's in my class? Great that will be the highlight of my day." Reggie said sarcastically. "Well I got to go set up my classroom Paul I will see you later okay?" Reggie waved as he left them.

"So, Paul I saw that your status says single now. Please tell us what happened?" As they all turned to him interested in what he would tell them.

"A freaking miracle happened," Paul said with an exasperated sigh as he plopped down where Dawn was previously sat.

"You seem to have some emotions now so what was this miracle?"

"Dawn and I." They all looked over to see Dawn, May, and Leaf back from picking the lighter haired brunette from their room.

"What did you to have to do with him not being a huge rock anymore?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Well we kept bugging Paul about why he was so emotionless and unhappy until he gave in and said that Ursula was ruining his life and she wouldn't let him break up with her and he had a stalker named Angie who would _not_ leave him alone. So, we went to Ursula told her that Paul was our boyfriend and that he believed in polygamy. Telling her Paul had a wife in every region."

"When were you in Sinnoh?" Ash tilted his head a little.

"When you and Gary went off with Professor Oak for two weeks, my aunt wanted me to visit her in Sinnoh to catch up."

"Well as we were saying…" Dawn continued, "Paul also had a problem with this girl named Angie. She was a bit stalkerish. So, we confronted her about it, but still refused to drop him. She wasn't as superficial as Ursula, but since Angie spies on Paul, we invited him to my house, and we live in private lot in Twinleaf. So, when Leaf spotted her spying, we called the cops. She was sent to an all-girls military school because her parents had no idea she was like that."

"Holy shit you guys are good." Drew said.

For the rest of their lunch they sat and talked and caught up with each other and had a good time together.

"We have to go finish decorating and organizing our room we will see you later I guess." May said for the three of them while they walked off.

"Bye."

"Guys, I will meet you in the dorm I got to go meet up with the old man."

"Sure, have fun," The guys waved. Paul had also gone his separate way to help his brother organize his new classroom.

"Let's head back Ash we still have to clean the place," Drew clapped him on the back. It was a silent walk for a while until Ash broke it.

"Do you think I should ask Dawn out?"

Taken aback, Drew's eyes widened, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, now that we see each other out of the tiny little screen anymore it could work! Couldn't it work?"

"It could pal but we are only fifteen. How long do you think the relationship will last?"

"Well I thought for a long time."

"But a lot of things can go wrong in six years. What happens then?"

"We would still be together and we are old enough to you know live together."

"Will you guys even last? I don't want to rain on your parade Ash, but if you live together what region? Kanto or Sinnoh? You're planning way too far into the future when you're just sixteen don't over think it you have plenty of time; don't force anything right now," Drew gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I guess you are right… That was an awkward conversation and a speech of wisdom from Drew Hayden." Ash started to clap for him.

Drew rolled his eyes and shook his eyes "Let's hurry up before it gets dark."

* * *

"I just realized something." Leaf propped herself up on her bed.

"What is it?" Dawn poked her head out of her closet.

"I forgot to ask Gary and Ash what lunch they had,"

"Question?" Dawn held up her index finger like she was in a classroom. "What is up with you, Gary and Ash with Misty?"

"Oh yeah, what is with that?" May said joining in the conversation.

"I thought I explained it before?" the girls shook their heads in response.

Leaf pursed her lips, trying to figure out where to start, "Well… All four of us were actually best friends for a while. But as you know, Me, Ash and Gary were closer since we all lived right next door to each other; Misty lived in Cerulean so we only really saw her at school. When we were like… I think three years ago, she told me she had a huge crush on Gary. Me being my thirteen-year-old self, thought I could play match maker, so I told her I'd help her.

So, when Gary and I were studying in Professor's lab, I asked him what he liked in a girl. He gave me the basics; she had to be pretty, sporty, a bit mature but still fun and cool. Hello! Misty is all of those things! So, I told her and she got all excited. But then she started dressing not like herself. She began wearing skirts and dresses to look more mature and wore make up. I was a bit concerned since her personality changed a bit too, but I thought it was just a phase.

Then, one day afterschool, we were all chilling on the Golden bridge, just north of Cerulean. Gary and I were sitting on the edge of the bridge, kind of dipping our feet in the water, while Ash and Misty had gone back to get some food. I asked Gary up front, if he had a crush on someone because I knew someone who liked him as well. He got all red and embarrassed which was a big sign that there was something," Leaf paused for the first time while telling the story. She looked at her friends who were giving her an expectant look. "Wow, look at the time! Let's go to bed!"

"NO! I don't think so tell us what happened next. Now!" Dawn demanded.

Both brunettes' eyes widened; Dawn rarely was demanding.

"Well…" Leaf took a deep breath, already knowing what their reactions were going to be like, "Ash and Misty were walking back towards us, and I thought it was the best to say something. So, I told him to just ask her out already, and he said, 'will you go out with me Leaf?'"

Dawn dropped the hangers she was holding while May's jaw dropped.

"Misty shouted yes while I just sat there shocked. When Misty finally realized what he said she got really pissed at me and she thought I gave her wrong information on purpose just to humiliate her and she thought I lied to her. She completely changed her attitude after that," Leaf gasped for air after the story. Dawn and May looked dumbfounded. "She's been after my ass since then,"

"I thought the person that I hated and who hated me had a good story but damn," May said with awe now understanding the hate.

"But what happened to you and Gary after that thing?" Dawn asked with curiosity getting the best of her.

"We ignored each other for a while but we swore we would never talk about it or remember it ever again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't we just meant to be?" Gary joked taking the seat next to Leaf. The said girl lifted her to see him staring at her with a smug smile on his face.

"No," She rolled her eyes, "But thank God you're sitting next to me, it's so awkward. I thought I was going to be the only freshman in this class."

Gary smiled inwardly. He was fond of their relationship for this very reason. They could go back and forth in aggressive banter, but in the end, they were still friends and still extremely thankful for each other. It was a little habit they picked up after the whole mess with Misty. It took weeks for Gary to work up the courage to talk to her, but Leaf had pretended like it never happened. Whenever awkwardness would look over the two, she'd bring up the randomness of things for the two to go back and forth over. It wasn't until Gary felt completely comfortable to where he'd 'pretend' to still be into her. This way, everything would be normal between them. They'd still joke around and 'hate' each other, and Gary could still show her his feelings, whether she believed it or not.

Both would be lying if they said they didn't see the upperclassmen staring at them and giving them questioning looks. Gary even heard someone ask if they were in the right class. The classes thoughts were put to rest when Reggie walked in and smiled at the two.

"Hello class. Welcome to advanced placement biology, call me Professor Shinji,"

"How are there freshman in this class?" A girl named Bianca pointed to Leaf and Gary. They did stand out a bit considering they were a bit shorter and younger looking than the rest of the juniors and seniors, "Isn't this a class for upperclassmen?"

She wasn't trying to sound degrading. She was genuinely curious since this academy was extremely cut throat about academics and what classes one should take.

"Well Miss Bianca, these two are quite exceptional in their academic standings,"

"Are you guys from Kanto?" a brunette named Hilda leaned to the side to see their faces. Both simply nodded. "Knew it. I have this one Kanto boy in my Literature class, Kanto kids are smart."

"Why don't you tell them your full name Gary," Leaf nudged her lab partner in a teasing manner.

"Why? Who are you?" Hilda's partner, Hilbert, asked.

"Uhh…" Gary scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "Oak. Gary Samuel Oak."

"Shit! He's the Dean's Grandson!"

"That's why he's a mini genius,"

"Are the kids from Pallet Town just that smart?"

"It's Kanto dude! This freshmen from Cerulean City served my ass in Calc,"

"Well maybe it's because your Hoenn ass sucks at math Brendan,"

"I rescind my statement since James is from Kanto,"

"Enough class!" Reggie grabbed their attention, "Any questions you have for Ms. Green and Mr. Oak can be asked during our break,"

Gary glared at Leaf for bringing the attention onto him, "Not cool Green,"

"You love attention," She whispered back.

"When I want it,"

"How did Leaf pass calculus? I don't even understand Algebra two!" Dawn flipped through her packet.

Dawn, May and Drew sat in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. Dawn wasn't a big fan of crowded places, so she enjoyed the less busy part of the school.

A couple more students filed into the auditorium much to their surprise. "Is it okay if we eat here too?"

Dawn looked over to Drew and May who just nodded, "Of course? It's a big place,"

Two girls walked up to them on the stage sat down with them, "I'm Serena, and this is my friend Astrid,"

"Hey, you're in my intro to psychology class!" Astrid pointed to May.

"Oh my God you're the extremely pretty girl!"

Astrid blushed a bit at the sudden compliment. "Yeah, you're May Maple, right? I remembered because your first and last name just sound really cool together."

"Wait till you meet our other friend," Drew chuckled. "Drew Hayden, nice to meet you."

"Over there," Serena pointed to the corner, "Is our friends Cilan and Clemont-"

"Oh, my God! Drew I found your long-lost brother!" May smacked his arms when she saw the bright green hair.

Serena was about to ask until Dawn beat her to it, "Drew's the only person we know who has that kind of hair,"

"Then I feel like she'd get a good kick out of Mallow and Sara Lee,"

"Paging Ms. Berlitz!" A loud voice rang through the auditorium.

"Over here Barry!" She waved him over before going back to Serena, "Barry's been my best friend since we were five."

"Wait…" Astrid stared at him while he walked over to them, "Didn't we see him having a screaming match with Mr. Palmer the other day?"

"Yeah… That's his dad,"

"I'm fining you ten bucks since you're gossiping about me," He sat next to the blue-haired girl. He gave a quick wave to Drew and May before they went back to their intense conversation. "But yeah, my dad's a great debate teacher, don't worry."

"Big load coming through!" Gary yelled in the auditorium. He was walking in backwards and to everyone's surprise—with the exception of their roommates—Gary was carrying a very reluctant Leaf with Ash holding her by her feet. As the two continued to walk in, they mimicked the sound of a truck backing up.

"Can you jerks put me down?"

"Why are carrying Green like she's a hammock?" Drew laughed.

"She asked us to stop being embarrassing," Ash smiled dropping her legs on the ground, "We said no."

As the two boys set her down, preparing themselves for her wrath, both Serena and Astrid turned to Dawn with wide eyes. "Who is he?" Astrid stared at Gary. He was wearing a plain black V-neck, denim jeans black sneakers with his favorite necklace with the purple gem.

"That's Gary," 

"Well Gary is a fine boy," Astrid continued to stare as he jumped onto the stage. He held his hands out for Leaf to grab as he assisted her up. "Damn it, are they dating?"

"Nope, Gary is a single pringle,"

Astrid watched the two interact intently. He was laughing while shielding himself from any impending slaps he'd get from the brunette. She was wearing black jeans and a red tank top and a denim jacket that seemed a bit too big for her. There was no way those two were just friends.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" the said boy lifted his head, expecting it to either be May or Dawn who called his name. Only to see a girl with honey-blonde hair looking at him.

Dawn looked between the two of them in utter confusion.

"It's me, Serena!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Hey! You're the girl we met at Oak's summer camp!" Leaf chimed in, "You were crying because you didn't want to be there!"

"Oh yeah!" Gary clapped his hands together remembering. "Ashy Boy! She was your first kiss!"

He said those words as Barry tossed up a goldfish to catch, only for his head to snap up and the cracker to bounce off his head. He turned to look at Dawn to see her expression. Her eyes were wide.

Serena's face turned incredibly red as everyone's attention were on the two. Ash still looked lost until a lightbulb went off in his head, "Oh that's right! Hey, how are you?"

Dawn stood up abruptly. She went up to Leaf who was in mid conversation with Gary about how unethically stupid he was, and grabbed her elbow to drag her backstage. "First kiss?"

"Dawn don't worry your little blue head," Leaf reassured her, "They were eight. She didn't even come back to the camp after that year."

"But she's gorgeous!"

"And so are you!"

"She's from here!"

"And you're from there!" Leaf laughed, "Listen, Dawn, you can't force these things. If something happens—which nothing will happen—it won't last. We are all here for six more years. You have time. And maybe you'll meet someone else, who knows. I sure don't! So just don't stress over this."

Leaf left her to rejoin the group. Dawn watched as Leaf took a seat next to Ash and Serena, whom she formally introduced herself to. Serena was this beautiful girl who ended up being Ash's first kiss seven years ago to only re-meet years later. It was a story straight from a romance novel. If Dawn thought it was fate, there was no way Serena didn't think it was fate. She seemed a lot like Dawn, a hopeless romantic.

She stared at Ash. He decided not to wear his hat today, so his hair was noticeably messy. He was wearing a grey shirt that had the word Oakwood across the chest. She had always imagined them together, she had never imagined him with anyone else.

Barry had caught her eye, he nodded her towards them, trying to get her to come closer. He knew her just as much as she knew herself. When she found a seat next to him she listened in hear what they were talking about.

"Leaf Green? That's your whole name?" Astrid gawked. Leaf nodded, mouth full of her sandwich, "That's amazing."

"Oh Dawn! Me and May are going hiking this weekend, wanna come? Bet you'd get some killer shots on the sunset," Ash chimed.

"Yes! Please come! Ash always trails off without me. Plus, I need a new profile pictures and we're willing to your models."

"You're a photographer?" Serena asked.

"It's just a hobby,"

"A hobby?" Ash exaggerated his gasp causing Leaf and Gary to laugh, "Ms. Dawn Berlitz is one of the best photographers I know! It's amazing! She could probably make a Barry look good,"

"That's it," Barry dusted his hands, "Twenty bucks, give it to me right now."

Ash chuckled at the gesture and swatted his hand away, causing the blond to stick his tongue out. "But really, you guys should see some of her photos. If she's good now, just think about how great she'd be in five years."

Dawn covered her cheeks with her hands in an attempt to hide her blush. Her gaze fell on Leaf who gave her a smile that read, _'I told you so.'_

May gave Dawn a playful wink before her attention landed on Serena. The girl didn't look upset, but she didn't look happy either. It was as if she was contemplating something. She saw Atrid nudge her to cheer up, but only gave a weak smile. Was she jealous of Dawn and Ash?


End file.
